femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Harley Denief (Republic of Doyle)
'Harley Denief '(Olunike Adeliyi) is a recurring villainess from Republic of Doyle. She was a bookie who first appeared in episode 5.12, "Sleight of Hand" (airdate January 15, 2014), during which Jake Doyle was ordered by mob boss Andre Bisson to retrieve a tool box from Oscar Noonan to pay off the "debt" he was in with him; having helped arrest Sean Barrett and Veronica Frye after they stole bearer bonds from Bisson's gang. Jake located Oscar as he was being confronted by Harley for the money she owed him, later attempting to beat him to death with a baseball bat to "make an example out of him". Jake intervened and subdued Harley by causing her to strike a fuse box with her bat, shocking her. But when Harley recovered, she made off with the tool box, forcing Jake and Oscar to track her down. After finding her, the evil Harley smashed Jake's car window out before attacking Oscar again, beating her and attempting to kill him again. Jake, however, stopped Harley by holding her at gunpoint with the same pistol he'd taken from her, having retrieved the tool box from her truck and ordering her to stay away from them. Harley submitted to Jake's demand, but vowed that he had made an enemy out of her. But when Jake went to Bisson to give him the tool box, Oscar was abducted by Harley, with Bisson revealing that Oscar was his brother. Later on, Harley was confronting Oscar on trying to escape her and, when Oscar revealed he was an associate of Bisson, revealed her intention to hold him for a ransom. Jake then arrived at that moment, holding Harley at gunpoint once more before driving away with Oscar. Harley later confronted Jake after he rescued Oscar from being killed by Bisson to use as a heart transplant, reminding him that he hadn't seen the last of her. "Expansion" & "Buried" Harley re-appeared in episodes 5.15 and 5.16, "Expansion" and "Buried" (airdate February 5, 2014), first appearing as the henchwoman of former Mayor William Cadigan Clarke, who had recently been released from prison for corruption. Jake and Malachy Doyle gave the pair chase when it appeared that they had kidnapped Elsa Tessier, who had previously given a kickback payment to Clarke, only to lose them due to Jake's brake lines being cut. Harley later appeared at the Doyles' office, assuring Jake that she wasn't behind his car being sabotaged and that she was hired by Clarke to help him receive payment for the kickbacks he gave to numerous people in St. John's. Later on, though, Harley was shown to be following Jake with Blake Brogan, taking photos of them. In the episode's final moments, Harley and Brogan attacked Sergeant Leslie Bennett (Jake's girlfriend) and kidnapped her, with the evil Harley strangling Leslie with a rope while Blake drugged her with chloroform. Brogan had earlier killed Clarke, with Jake arriving soon afterwards and being arrested when he was found standing over Clarke's body. As Jake was being transported to jail, Brogan and Harley (both wearing masks) stopped the transport van and forced the drivers to give up Jake, threatening to set the van on fire if they didn't. After knocking the drivers out with an shock gun, the pair held Jake hostage briefly before releasing him, with the two informing him that they were holding Leslie hostage and would kill her if Jake didn't retrieve the explosives of Brogan's that were in police custody. As for why she was partnered with Brogan, Harley cryptically stated that Brogan was her "teacher" rather than her boss and that they could do great things together. After Jake and Malachy retrieved the explosives, Brogan and Harley revealed that they had buried Leslie alive with a limited supply of oxygen, threatening to allow her to die if Jake didn't assist them in a plot to blow up the main airport terminal of St. John's Airport. When Jake attempted to attack Brogan, Harley repeatedly zapped Jake with her shock gun, coldly stating that he would pay until he learned that "the teacher" was always right. At the airport, however, Jake confronted Harley about her motives, not believing that Harley was believing Brogan's delusional claims or that those claims were genuine. Harley confessed that Jake was right, and that their true plans was to frame Jake as Clarke and Leslie's killer before feigning fear and loudly proclaiming that Jake had a bomb, fleeing after boasting about Jake going to prison. Ultimately, Brogan and Harley's plan was revealed to have been to steal a shipment of platinum from the National Mint, which was passing through Newfoundland on its' way to Monaco. Jake and Malachy were able to track Harley and Brogan down as they were preparing to commence their heist, disgusing themselves as security officers before subduing a pair of real officers and taking the platinum off the grounded plane. Jake and Malachy found the two and the former held the pair at gunpoint with a shotgun, demanding to know where Leslie was. Brogan fled the scene and was later subdued by Jake, with Leslie being rescued and Harley being handcuffed and arrested along with Brogan. Gallery Harley Denief with Brogan.png|Harley with Blake Brogan Harley Denief rope.png|Harley attacking Leslie Bennett Harley Denief mask.png|Harley in her villainous disguise Harley Denief gun.png Harley Denief arrest.png|Harley's arrest Category:2010s Category:Attempted Murder Category:Baseball Bat Category:Bondage Used On Villainess Category:Brunette Category:Callous Category:Excessively Violent Category:Full Face Mask Category:Greedy Category:Kidnapper Category:Lesbian Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Master of Disguise Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Indirect Category:Shotgun Category:Fate: Arrested